


Round Two

by ThatWriterRose



Series: 30 Smut Prompts [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Oral Sex, Post Season 5, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:12:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWriterRose/pseuds/ThatWriterRose
Summary: 30 Smut Prompts: Murphy/Emori with the prompt "oral sex"Emori is getting too good at the flight simulation and Murphy thinks he can be the distraction that makes her lose. Emori is happy to prove him wrong.





	Round Two

“You know I’ve watched you do this simulation so many times I see it in my sleep,” Murphy says as he makes his way over to Emori. She did this when she had something on her mind she didn’t want to talk about. Run after run of the flight simulator rather than facing her problems, typical Emori.

“No one told you that you had to watch,” Emori tells him as she focuses on the simulator. Almost there, almost there. Done! She relaxes back into her seat for a moment but knows she’ll be right back at it as soon as she can.

Murphy moves to stand in front of her blocking Emori’s view of the screen. “You’re getting too good you should mix it up.”

“There are no other simulations just this one so it’s not like I can mix it up,” Emori tells him wondering why he didn’t think of that she’d told him that before.

“No, not a new simulation just… a distraction. Real life has plenty of them.” Murphy tells her before dropping onto his knees in front of her. “Start the simulation again.”

Emori raises a brow and watches him, “How exactly do you plan to-“ She stops as he drops to his knees knowing exactly how he intends on distracting her. She looks back at the door before she turns back to look at him making quick work to get her pants off.

Murphy shakes his hand batting her hands away. “I told you to turn on the simulation you can leave the rest to me, Em.”

Emori moves a hand up to his cheek before she smiles. “I’m on it.” She tells him before working on setting it up again. 

Murphy smirks and works on her pants waiting for her to lift her hips before he pulls them off. His fingers hook into either side of her panties before he looks up at her. “You ready to crash?”

Emori snorts as she looks down at him. “In your dreams, John.” 

Once Murphy hears the telltale start of the simulation he pulls her panties off those go in his back pocket for later luckily she doesn’t notice that. He puts a hand on either thigh before spreading them. “Look at you Em you’re so ready.” He tells her moving a finger to finger between her legs to feel just how wet she was.

Emori bites her lip and squirms a bit as she feels his finger. Suddenly his thumb is circling her clit which causes her to lift her hips slightly. Her hand shakes and she almost loses the simulation but much to her relief she doesn’t. Even if she does want to enjoy the sensation she is now determined wanting nothing more than to prove she could do this even with a distraction.

“That was pretty close, Emori. Do you think you can handle more?” Murphy asks with a proud smirk he just has a feeling he knows it’s going to get her. He starts with his fingers moving to slowly thrust them in and out letting them curl in once they were all the way in knowing they were hitting just the right spot that made her moan.

Emori moans louder and again almost loses it but not quite. She takes in a deep breath, “It’s not going to work, John.” She insists to him as she tries to focus more on the simulation. 

Murphy knew that she meant business she had that look in her eyes god he loved that look. Still, he wanted to win and of course to make her feel good so he pulls away his fingers and moves straight to his tongue. He runs his tongue carefully up her folds before he plunges it inside of her. 

Emori lets out a moan and the hand not on the controls moves to the back of his head. It feels so good and god she just wants to sink into the amazing feeling. His tongue is better for far more than wit and he knows it. His tongue thrusts in and out of her moving stripes along her slit from time to time. Her mind is starting to focus just on the pleasure she almost forgets what she’s doing.

Murphy laps at her cunt working hard trying every trick in the book and then some that weren’t even written in the book yet. She was close he could see it through the little things she did before she came. He puts his lips on her clit and sucking it before thrusting his fingers in and out of her.

Emori drops the controller and her other hand moves onto the back of his head fingers tangling into his hair and giving it a tug. She calls out his name and sure enough just as she comes she sees the screen flash that she had failed the simulation.

Murphy pulls away and wipes off his mouth looking back at the screen with a proud smirk. “See- told you I was going to win.”

Emori is panting as she watches him, god she loves that smirk. “Yeah whatever- ready for round two?” She asks giving him back the same smirk.

Murphy looks back from the screen to Emori. “Start the simulation we’ll see if I can go two for two..”

Emori leans down and kisses him before she sits back in the chair taking back her controller. “Deal.”


End file.
